headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fort Rozz
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Krypton Prior to establishment in the Phantom Zone. Earth Supergirl continuity. | continent = Lurvan Pre-Crisis comic book continuity. | country = | state = Nevada Crash-site in Supergirl only. | city = Kandor Pre-Crisis comic book continuity. | locale = Phantom Zone | residents = Astra; Dev-Em; Dru-Zod; Lor-Zod; Mon-El; Non; Pir-El; Ursa | poi = | 1st = ''Krypton Chronicles'' #1 }} Fort Rozz is a fictional location featured in the media licensed by DC Comics. It relates to the Superman line of comic book titles and first appeared in ''Krypton Chronicles'' #1 in September, 1981 in a story titled "The Search for Superman's Roots". This was part of DC's Pre-Crisis Earth-One continuity. It was re-introduced in Post-Crisis continuity in ''Action Comics'' #851 in August, 2007, which was the fourth chapter in the "Superman: Lost Son" storyline. Fort Rozz has also made appearances on the Supergirl live-action television series in 2015 and 2016. History Earth One Fort Rozz was an ancient Kryptonian military installation. In the Kryptonian year 9846, it became a pivotal location for the Kandor-Kryptonopolis Federation during the Last War. General-in-Chief Pir-El served at Fort Rozz on the day that the continents of Erkol and Urrika launched a robattack against Kandor. General El defended his post by launching disintegrator spheres at the advancing combatants. Although his strategy was sound, the enemy retaliated by using red sun weaponry to destroy Kandor's sister city, Kryptonopolis. Krypton Chronicles 1 Post-Crisis In New Earth continuity, Fort Rozz was actually a Kryptonian prison. In later years, it became a temporary holding facility, containing criminals on trial before they would be sentenced to the Phantom Zone. A Kryptonian criminal known as Dev-Em was sentenced to Fort Rozz for crimes of murder and perversion, but as things turned out, a riot broke out in the prison before the administrators could activate the Phantom Zone Projector. In the midst of the chaos, the projector exploded and the entire prison was transferred directly into the Phantom Zone. In the Phantom Zone, Fort Rozz existed as a bizarre anomaly. Unlike other elements inside the Zone, Fort Rozz maintained it's mass and density and did not become an insubstantial structure like everything else in the Zone. Zoners who entered the Fort found that they could become solid, corporeal beings once again. In addition, time passed normally inside of Fort Rozz, whereas the rest of the Zone was a null-field outside of space and time. It was because of these properties that Phantom Zone criminals Zod and Ursa were able to kill the existing guards and take the fort as their own. It also allowed them to conceive and raise a son, Lor-Zod. A side effect of Lor-Zod's conception inside the fort was that he always maintained his physical form, even outside the fort's perimeters. General Zod was able to salvage technology from inside the fort and use it to send Lor-Zod to Earth. From there, the child was able to pave the way for Zod and Ursa's escape from the Phantom Zone. Soon after, Zod and several other Phantom Zone criminals fought against Superman and exiled him into the Phantom Zone. There, he reunited with his childhood friend, the Daxamite Mon-El inside of Fort Rozz. He also found himself in conflict with criminal Dev-Em who elected to remain in the prison while Zod and the others journeyed to Earth. Superman and Mon-El managed to defeat Dev-Em and Mon-El helped put together a rocket that could help Superman escape from the zone. Action Comics 851 Following the Zoners failed bid to destroy Metropolis, Zod and the others (including his son) were banished once again into the Phantom Zone. Lor-Zod fled from his parents and hid inside the smaller ducts and catacombs of Fort Rozz. It was at this time that he began having inexplicable growth spurts, rapidly aging to that of a teenager. He discovered some reverse-engineered Brainiac technology that had been left behind from when the fort was still on Krypton and realized that his parents were using it to plan their next escape. Lor-Zod donned a headband from one of the probes and this created a psionic link with Thara Ak-Var. Shortly thereafter, Thara Ak-Var appeared in the Phantom Zone and united with Lor. Using a miniaturized Phantom Zone Projector, they were able to escape the zone together. Action Comics Annual 12 Kryptonian leader Alura-El eventually pardoned General Zod and his followers and they abandoned Fort Rozz to re-establish themselves on New Krypton. Shortly thereafter, the Phantom Zone collapsed upon itself and Fort Rozz was (presumably) destroyed. Supergirl On Supergirl, Fort Rozz crash-landed on Earth at around the same time that Kara Zor-El's rocket pod first arrived. The fort crashed in the middle of the Nevada desert some five-hundred miles north of National City. The prisoners who were trapped inside could now escape, many of which were Kryptonians, while others were from varying races. The United States Army quarantined the area and kept the location of Fort Rozz top-secret. Even members of the Department of Extranormal Operations were unaware of its location. Two of the most notable Kryptonian prisoners, Astra and Non, used it as their base of operations while they prepared to enact the Myriad protocols. The computerized android known as Indigo took refuge at Fort Rozz shortly after Astra's death. Non and Indigo used an omegahedron power source, as well as stolen materials from Lord Technologies to create the Myriad Wave, which blanketed the Earth, threatening to kill every human on the planet by making their heads explode. General Sam Lane of the United States Army informed Supergirl and the Martian J'onn J'onzz of where Fort Rozz was located. The heroes flew to the location and engaged Non and Indigo in combat. After they were defeated, Supergirl used her super-strength to push Fort Rozz into the sky and cast it into the outer space so that the Myriad device would no longer have an effect. Supergirl: Better Angels Prisoners Pre-Crisis * Dev-Em * Pir-El DC Universe * Dru-Zod * Lor-Zod * Mon-El * Non * Ursa Supergirl * Astra * Gor * Hellgrammite * Jindah Kol Rozz * Non * Tor * Vartox Appearances Pre-Crisis * Krypton Chronicles 1 * Phantom Zone 1 DC Universe * Action Comics 851 * Action Comics Annual 12 * Countdown 30 Supergirl * Supergirl: Pilot * Supergirl: Stronger Together * Supergirl: Human for a Day * Supergirl: Hostile Takeover * Supergirl: Blood Bonds * Supergirl: For the Girl Who Has Everything * Supergirl: Solitude - Interior only. * Supergirl: Myriad - Interior only. * Supergirl: Better Angels - Pushed into outer space. * Supergirl: Fort Rozz See also External Links * * Fort Rozz at the TV Database * Fort Rozz at the Supergirl Wiki * Fort Rozz at the Superman Wiki References ---- Category:Krypton Category:Nevada